


Out of Time

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Rarepair as FUCK, SDR2 Spoliers, THIS MAKES NO SENSE AND I LOVE IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami had never felt this way about anyone else before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic to my brain coming up with nonsensical rarepairs.
> 
> Fuck you, brain.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

He, Byakuya Togami, heir to the multi million dollar Togami Conglomerate, the last remaining hope for the company, had let himself be fooled so quickly and by something so foolish and petty as love. He couldn't be blinded by such trivial matters. And yet, he had been. And by something so materialistic.

He loved Chiaki Nanami.

An AI made by his late classmate Chihiro Fujisaki. Chiaki was unlike anyone Togami had ever met before. She was sleepy, she was oblivious… and yet, these were not flaws to him, as they should have been. They were endearing quirks. He wanted her all to himself, and yet, when the rest of the 14th Division chose for her to be a secondary observer in the Neo World Program, he couldn't object. Her happiness and hope had to be spread somehow.

The girl he loved was placed into the program, and, via Alter-Ego, Togami watched everything. He felt as she felt. He reacted as she reacted. We're they really so similar despite being so different? Or was she more human than anyone ever realised?

The discovery of Nagito Komaeda was a shock to everyone, and not just the collective of subjects in the program. The 14th division stated in horror at his mutilated corpse, knowing full well he had done this to himself, but for motives going unknown to all. Well… to most.

"…Nanami. Do you copy?" Once the gamer had been caught alone, Togami dared to tap into the system to contact her directly via the cameras. His input could only be short though - any longer and the Enoshima virus in the program could easily spread into the Future Foundation.   
"…Oh! Togami-kun… hello." She paused to look up at the blonde who lit up the monitor, trying to smile. He caught on rather quickly.  
"I know you know more than you are letting on, Nanami."  
"…Maybe I am."  
"Why are you not telling them?"  
Chiaki paused, bubblegum iris' trailing away from the monitor and to the floor. Her face faded into a light frown.  
"…Nanami-"  
"I think Komaeda-kun is trying to set me up."  
"…What?" How could she possibly know that?  
"After investigating with Hinata-kun… It's the only thing I can think of."  
"…So… you…"  
"I'm the killer, yeah… I think." Another endearing trait of hers, that little quirk at the end of her sentence, and yet Togami didn't offer a small smile in reaction.   
"So… what will you do?"  
"Hinata-kun is smart. He'll reach his own conclusion eventually… and then… whatever happens, happens, I guess…"  
"You can't be serious-"  
"Togami-kun. If they are going to survive, I have to be serious."  
The scion paused, blinking and analysing her expression. It was totally neutral, serious and wide-awake. His breath caught in his throat as his mind seemed to catch up with everything he learnt so far. "…If you do this, you'll… die."  
"…" She paused again, looking back at the screed finally… daring to offer a soft smile of condolence. "If that's what it takes to save my friends… I'll do it."  
"…You are so much like him."  
"Hm? Who?"  
"Your father. …And Naegi, to an extent. Heh." A short, scornful laugh, and the blonde crossed his arms over his chest. "…Nanami. I have… something to tell you."  
"Hm? What is it?"  
"…I…" This was it. Now or never. Because this would be the last time he ever saw her. Clearing his breath, Togami opened his mouth to speak. "I lo-"

Crackle. The screen cut to black.

He'd run out of time.


End file.
